


Pretend to Be Nice

by vivaforever597



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dramione, "Can you at least pretend to be nice?" Lawyer AU, inspired by Taylor and Matt from Eli Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend to Be Nice

Hermione refused to meet Draco's eye as she breezed out of the courtroom. 

"Something on your mind, Granger?" he asked mockingly.

Hermione scowled, then turned on her heel to face him. "Can you at least pretend to be nice, Malfoy?" she demanded. "I realize you're a pig in reality, but it wouldn't exactly do us harm for the judge to like you, at least a little bit."

Draco smirked. "Our job isn't to be liked, Granger. It's to get our clients their money."

Hermione's right hand flew up, and her index finger pointed accusatorily at Malfoy, as if of its own accord. "It's to get justice!" she snapped. "You don't get it, do you? You come from a rich family. Well, those of us who don't realise that money isn't everything. It's nice, but it's not why I joined this firm. I joined because I thought I'd have a chance to right some wrongs. But if you're going to side with Lestrange/Greyback, maybe I'm the one who was wrong."

Draco moved his hand to his chest in a gesture of wounded pride. "I would never! I'm devoted to making sure our client—"

"Don't lie to me," Hermione said peevishly. "You'll work to make sure we win, but only because you're a sore loser. I can tell you'd rather be on the other side."

"And don't you lie to me," Draco replied, his voice taking on a smoothness that he meant to be seductive. "Ever since you walked into your first meeting, you've wanted me."

Hermione flushed angrily. "Don't make this about you. As I said, you're a pig, and you always will be."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Will I?"


End file.
